Splatoon: The Ancient One
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: In a world vastly different from the one he went to sleep in, Jacob wakes up in a new and unfamiliar world.
1. A Rude Awakening

**This is going to be my other Splatoon story. Splatoon: Misadventures is supposed to be the funny and delightful one while this one is supposed to be more realistic** **(It will have some humorous moments, don't worry).**

 _ **Chapter One: A Rude**_ _ **Awakening**_

Darkness. This was the only thing Jacob could see as he began to wake up. _'What happened?'_ he thought as he began to slowly wake up.

Then pain. A sharp pain jutted through his head as he winced, hissing loudly at the feeling. He soon began to attempt to open his eyes. His eyes felt heavy for a while but soon they began to open. The first thing he saw was white. A blinding whiteness that had filled his previously dark sight.

He squinted a bit before his eyes adjusted to the sudden change of lighting. He was lying on his back on a rather uncomfortable concrete floor. He was staring up at a light fixture dangling from the grey ceiling. He soon regained control of his movement and began to try and sit up by putting his elbows on the ground and pushing himself up. He looked towards thr solid concrete wall that sat infront of his after he got up. He noticed his bag, a large black and blue backpack with many pockets, sitting against the wall. Jacon crawled over to it slowly before latching onto it and hoisting himself up and leaning back against the wall.

What he saw next was completely unexpected. He saw what appeared to be a humanoid _octopus_ staring at him on the other side of a set of _metal bars_ separating the octopus dude from Jacob.

"What the f*k.", Jacob said under his breath. He was so confused. Quite understandable. He was now just staring at the octopus on the otuer side of the bars. Upon further examination he appeared to be wearing some sort of armor whike holding a-a sq-A SQUIRT GUN!?! As soon as he saw this Jacob just chuckled a bit.

"Do you think that's dangerous mate?" he said, smirking at the octopus. The octopus just looked at him for a second, said some strange gibberish, and turned around looking towards what appeared to be a door with a small glass rectangle in the top-center.

'Guess I'm some sort of prisoner now' he thought. He looked towards his bag and unzipped the first and biggest pocket. He pulled out an Apple laptop, a black glasses case,a wireless hotspot, and a red flashdrive. He powered on the laptop, typed in his password, and inserted the flashdrive into the USB port. He pulled out a small black computer mouse and one of those wireless things that let you use a mouse for a laptop. He plugged the mouse sensor thing into the laptop as well and, after connecting the mouse, double-clicked on the white icon labled "Jacob's Flshdrv". Once the folder opened he double clicked on the folder titled "Audio Clips and Music".

In said folder, he clicked on a track titled "State Anthem of the Soviet Union (Instrumental)" and clicked play. (Those who either read my profile info or have read enough of my stories should know that I had to add a meme into there. I also think it is a genuinely awsome thing of music.). Music began to fill the cell. The sounds of the Defense Ministry's orchestra were heard throughout the room. The octpus dude standing guard had a puzzled look engraved on his face.

His look soon turned to that of a slightly angered man. He walked over to the bars a yelled loudly in his language, most likely asking him to stop it. Jacob just began humming to the tune. The octo guard guy just gave up and went next to the door facing the cell. His face gave a bit of his curiosity away to the human in the cell. However this soon melted away.

 _Meanwhile_

Andorra woke up with a slight groan. Her eyes slowly rose up exposing her dark blue eyes to the light of the small guard dorm room she lived in due to her time as part of the Octarian Army. She was stationed near a prison station recently and was going to be given a post sometime that day. She eventually forced herself to get up, as her peers would most likely try and bang on her door like there was no tomorrow to get her up. After she got up, she showered and donned her Army uniform.

After receiving orders to go to the Commander of the station to recieve her post at the station she was headed towards the Commander's Office. She had heard of the station commander before, Captain Mac Flanders. Flanders was a tough and hardened leader, quickly rising through the ranks of the Army. His Grandfather had fought in the Great Turf War, and his Father had served in the Army during the Reconstruction Period.

Saying she was nervous was an understatement. On the outside, Andorra looked as if she was just bored, but on the inside she was freaking out.

She would have to put this behind her however because she was now entering the Office.

"Station Guard Andorra Vellaro reporting sir." she said in a professional-sounding tone.

"Welcome, Station Guard Vellaro. For what reason are you here?" replied Flanders in a cold voice.

"I was told to come here to recieve my post, sir."

"Very well. You will be guarding Cell 37B. It is holding a very important subject. You will be keeping watch over it now. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alrighty, to your post."

Andorra didn't waste another second in getting out of there. She rushed to her post, Octoshot in hand.

 _Back to our boi Jacob._

Jacob was currently sleeping on the floor, using his backpack as a makeshift pillow. He was wearing a dark blue and dark grey hoodie, a dark grey scarf, and various armbands. The hoodie was currently being used like a wearable blanket. He was also wearing a camo baseball cap with a golden "P" on it. The same octo guy that had been guarding him for hours appeared to be getting restless.

Jacob had his laptop sitting in front of him as he slept, the laptop being powered down.

He began to wake up again. However, this time it was painless. He slowly sat up as he took in his surroundings. He then heard footsteps. He swftly looked towards the bars of the cell as the octopus guy opened the door on the opposite side of the bars as Jacob, and walked out. However a new octo person entered the room. And Jacob was now more confused than ever.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Established Relations

**Hey guys! So I might not be able to update as often due to time constraints (cough-math grades-cough) but I will try to work on chapters as much as possible until I inevitably lose my electronics due to this. Anyway, ONTO THY CHAPTER COMRADES! BANZAI!**

 _ **Chapter Two: Established Relations**_

Jacob and the octo person stared at each other for a while, the octo-person (girl?) walked forward a bit and closed the metal door behind her.

She continued to stare at him until he said, "Uh..hello!?". He added a quick wave before closing his eyes and smiling a bit. He re-opened his eyes as he continued to stare at the entity watching him. She slowly but surely brought her hand up and waved back at him. They continued to watch each other for a few more seconds before the octo-girl said something to him in the gibberish language. Jacob looked back before pointing to himself, then shrugging his shoulders and pointing back at her. She seemed to get what Jacob was trying to convey as her eyes widened and she nodded.

Jacob walked back over to his makeshift bed and turned his laptop back on. The octo-girl walking closer to the metal bars that separated the two. She sat with her legs crossed, observing the laptop Jacob was using.

"Interested in the laptop?" Jacob said. The girl looked up at him a bit, startled. Jacob picked up the laptop and walked over to the bars before sitting down with his back to the bars so the girl could see the screen. She looked at the glowing screen with curiosity shining brightly in her ocean colored eyes.

She watched as he played a video clip of a large submarine breaking through the ice of the Arctic Circle. The girl watched in amazement as the large metal tube caused the ice to crack and shatter.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Said Jacob as he paused the video, much to the dissapointment of the octo-girl.

"Jacob." He said as he pointed to himself. He then pointed to the girl.

The girl repeated Jacob's name and mustered a small voice.

"A-Andorra" she said as she quickly looked down at the concrete floor.

Jacob closed his eyes and smiled. Maybe this octo-girl could be a friend in this strange new world.

 _ **Somewhere else**_

"Dude, come on. I have been sitting here for 6 minutes." Said an orange tentacled Inkling girl, huffing in annoyance as a blue tentacled inkling boy came running out of a room with a small purple bag on his back.

"Sorry, Rach. You know I take longer to get ready."

"Oh my- I have known you for 7 months. You don't usually take THIS long."

"Well, I'm special."

The girl, named Rachel, sighed before turning to face away from the boy.

"I hate you." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pressure was felt on her back.

"No you don't." Said the boy as he rested his head in her back.

"Ok, ok Luke. You got me. Now let's go. You know how impatient the others can be."

"Alrighty."

"Cap said that the Octarians were stationing more guards at that one prison than usual. He'll most likely want us to investigate."

"Ok, so we are gonna go FBI on these dudes."

"What's the FBI?"

"The FBI was a secret agency that defended one of the former nations."

"Oh, similar to the Splatoon."

"Yep."

"Ok. Let's go now."

"ONWARDS!"

Rachel giggled as she walked out the door of her apartment with Luke.

 **(AN: If you guys don't understand this, Luke isn't an ordinary Inkling. He isn't from Inkopolis. And Rachel. Well just guess. COUGH AGENT 3 COUGH!)**

 _ **Back to OCTO GURL**_

Andorra was very, very confused. This, _thing_ **(Hey!)** just showed her some amazing thing on some amazing device and she had barely been there for 30 minutes. The creature called itself Jacob. It looked similar to the skeletons sometimes found underground.

She didn't understand a thing he said but she understood his hand signals. She watched as he set down his video player thing and dragged his backpack over the the iron bars. He dug around for a bit before pulling out a small earpiece.

He shouted "AD-AT! Siht ereh si ym rotalsnart." He appeared to be very happy about it. He put it in his ear and pressed a small button on the side causing a red light underneath to glow green. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, can #%$ hear me?"

"What the.."

"Can %$ he$ m?"

"Huh?"

She looked at Jacob for a moment before Jacob pulled the thing out of his ear and watched as it sparked.

"Ho rof s'dog ekas."

He looked towards Andorra and shrugged.

He then opened up his bag and dug around a bit before pulling out a small notepad.

He took out a pencil from a side pocket and drew a picture of a wrench, a screwdriver, a hammer, and a welder.

He showed it to her and pointed at it with the pencil, then he pointed it at her, and finally at the sparking device.

Andorra realized that he wanted her to bring some tools to fix up his device so she nodded. She heard a sudden beeping noise and looked at her wrist. Her watch was flashing a green light where the time was displayed. 6:30. Her eyes widened and she gestured towards the door after looking at Jacob. He nodded.

"Eyb!" he said with enthusiasm.

"See you later, Jacob." she said, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. She waved before standing up and heading towards the big metal door. She opened it and walked outside. She waited outside for a few minutes before Octan arrived to take her place.

"Hey Octan. Have fun in there."

"Oh joy, the one that plays loud music."

Andorra laughed a bit at her friend's complaint.

"He wasn't that bad."

"Sure."

She watched as Octan walked into the cell and shut the door behind him. Andorra walked down the hall towards the elevator to take her to the barracks.

As she stepped into the elevator she thought to herself, _"I think I made a new friend."_.

 **Howdy everyone! Hope y'all enjoyed. I just wanted to mention that I just recently made a Subnautica story called Subnautica: A Submerged Relationship. I recently re-watched some Subnautica videos by 8-Bit Ryan and I got Subnautica for the Xbox One on Christmas and I got inspired.**

 **If you have any suggestions for improvement or for charcter build-up or even for the story itself, please review. Any questions can be PMed to me (PM to me).**

 **Until next time, MINECRAFTLOVER 5575, OUT!**


End file.
